super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Incredible (PSST)
Mr. Incredible is one of the protagonists of The Incredibles and appears a a playable character in Pixar Studios Smackdown Tournament. Character Description Mr. Incredible (Bob Parr) is a superhero with great strength and durability. Mr. Incredible has the strength superpower. Mr. Incredibles' strength is of such dimensions that he can single-handedly lift a semi-truck with little difficulty. His best friend is fellow super Frozone (Lucius Best). Mr. Incredible is married to Elastigirl (Helen Parr), and they have three kids: Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack. Biography After being forced into retirement 15 years prior to the film due to supers being outlawed, a 39-year old Mr. Incredible (as Bob Parr) worked at an insurance company called Insuricare under his real name. He found it boring and repeatedly told his honest customers how to get around the system to get the money they deserved. Eventually, Bob's midget boss Mr. Huph, finally fired Bob for it -- as well as a particularly nasty incident, in which Bob lost his temper and assaulting his boss by throwing him through 5 office walls and almost got him killed because Mr. Huph didn't let him save a crime victim. At home later, that night, Bob found a package waiting for him. It was a proposal from a mysterious woman named Mirage to work for her and resume his life as a super. Eager to relive his glory days and support his family, he agrees. While not in the shape that he was in his prime, he was still able to defeat the Omnidroid 08 sent to stop him as his first mission. Soon, Bob worked himself back into shape over the several missions Mirage set up for him. However, he slowly found out things are not as they seem. He is captured by his true employer, Syndrome, who then plots to eliminate all the supers so he can replace them by doing a fake battle with his new robot, the Omnidroid v.10, so that Syndrome can be the new hero. At the end of the film, with help from Mirage and backup from Frozone, Bob and his family destroy the Omnidroid v.10, save Jack-Jack from Syndrome, and defeat Syndrome who died when his cape got caught in the jet engine and pulled him in. Gameplay Mr. Incredible has super stength so it is obvious that he would be a heavyweight fighter. He is slow but his attacks do a great amount of damage and he doesn't go flying far, even if he has a fairly high amount of damage. His attacks however take time before they are performed which gives the enemy plenty of time to attack during that period so watch the enemy before attacking. Moveset *Neutral: Mr. Incredible punches with one hand and then with the other. *Forward: Mr. Incredible does a hook to the face. *Up: Mr. Incredible punches upwards. *Down: Mr. Incredible punches the opponent in the leg. *Dash Attack: Mr. Incredible rams into the opponent. *Forward Smash: Mr. Incredible does a drop kick. *Up Smash: Mr. Incredible jumps up and smashes into the opponent above. *Down Smash: Mr. Incredible pounds the ground in front of him. *Air: Mr. Incredible swings his fists around. *Forward Air: Mr. Incredible drop kicks the opponent in midair. *Back Air: Mr. Incredible swings his fist around and hits the opponent. *Up Air: Mr. Incredible punches the opponent above him. *Down Air: Mr. Incredible stomps on the opponent below him. *Grab Pummel: Mr. Incredible grabs the opponent and headbutts them. *Forward Throw: Mr. Incredible punches the opponent away. *Back Throw: Mr. Incredible grabs the opponent by the leg and swings them away. *Up Throw: Mr. Incredible uppercuts the opponent into the air. *Down Throw: Mr. Incredible grabs the opponent by the leg and slams them into the ground. *Neutral Special: Ground Wave - Mr. Incredible slams the ground and makes the ground shatter in front of him, hurting anyone in the way. *Side Special: Shoulder Ram - Mr. Incredible charges at his opponents and sends them flying when he hits them. *Up Special: Incredible Spin - Mr. Incredible spins around with his fists out, allowing him to fly around for a short time. *Down Special: Ground Pound - Mr. Incredible Slams the ground and creates a shockwave that damages those around him. *Final Smash: Incredible Strength - Mr. Incredible uses all of the strength that he can to become invincible and smash and slam all of his opponents. On-Screen Appearance Mr. Incredible lands onto the stagefrom above, creating a tremor as he does. Winning Animations *Mr. Incredible flexes his muscles. *Mr. Incredible slams a fist into the ground and creates a tremor. *Mr. Incredible puts his hands on his hips and raises his chest to the air, looking mighty. Gallery TBA Trivia *Mr. Incredible is one of the first 6 characters to be revealed for Pixar Studios Smackdown Tournament along with Sheriff Woody, James P. Sullivan, Lightning McQueen, WALL•E and Princess Merida. *Mr. Incredible is the first character from The Incredibles to be revealed for Pixar Studios Smackdown Tournament. Category:HighLifeCola Category:Pixar Studios Smackdown Tournament Category:Pixar Studios Smackdown Tournament Characters